In general, compared to ordinary ski-bindings, ski-bindings for touring skis are characterized by being switchable between a climbing mode and a downhill mode. In the climbing mode only the front part of the ski boot is fixed to the ski so that the heel part of the ski boot can be lifted from the ski and set down on the ski. The front part of the ski boot rotates about a horizontal axis which is perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the ski. In the downhill mode both the front part as well as the heel part of the ski boot are fixed to the ski.
Conventional touring ski-binding systems can be divided into bridge binding systems and pin binding systems. In terms of pin systems the bindings can be subdivided into a front unit and a heel unit. In the climbing mode the ski boot is pivot-mounted only by the front unit around a horizontal pivot axis extending perpendicular to the longitudinal direction of the ski.
Conventionally, touring ski-bindings have one or several climbing aids by means of which it is possible to increase the walking comfort in steep terrain. In the climbing mode the heel part of a ski boot can be set down on the climbing aid instead of the ski surface or a base plate, which leads to a less steep standing and accordingly to more comfort.
DE 10 2012 206 879 A1 for example shows a light weight ski binding with increased safety of release, DE 10 2010 006 218 A1 relates to a touring ski binding with a climbing aid, and EP 0 199 098 A2 shows a touring ski binding.
Activating or deactivating the different climbing aids known from the background art is very complex in general, as several hand movements are necessary. In unsteady terrain permanently activating and deactivating the climbing aid is pretty laborious. Often it is also required to lift the ski boot from the climbing aid in order to be able to deactivate the climbing aid. Especially in steep terrain these actions can be unpleasant.